This invention relates to data management systems and more particularly to a data management system that uses a mirror database to facilitate retrieval of information from a large product information database.
Data management systems, often accessible by a large number of local and/or remote clients or users over a distributed network, are becoming increasingly common and are used to maintain and process large amounts of data for use in a wide variety of applications. For example, data management systems may be used to connect clients with product data management (PDM) systems, which may be used to organize and store life cycle data for long-lived equipment or systems. Information relating to stages in the life of a particular item or product may be stored in a PDM system. This information may include design specifications, initial manufacturing data, data on modifications, overhauls and inspections, and other data of interest, all linked to a unique identification code for that item. PDM systems are configured to store such data for a large number of items. Clients may gain access to such information via applications servers effectively coupling the PDM with the end-user.
In some PDM systems, users may extract information for a particular item from a PDM database by specifying the desired information along with a unique identifier for the item of interest. If the unique identifier is not known, the PDM database can be searched using known characteristics of the item of interest. In some instances, it is also possible to extract a particular category of information across multiple similar items to observe trends and relationships.
Because of the size and complexity of many PDM databases, user-submitted searches based on known item characteristics or other limiting criteria can be highly inefficient and time-consuming. Accordingly, the present invention provides a system that enhances the efficiency and speed of searches performed on a large PDM database while remaining substantially transparent to the user. One aspect of the present invention provides enhanced performance by employing a mirror database that includes for each item being tracked a subset of the information stored in the PDM database. Such a mirror database may be searched more rapidly and efficiently to narrow or limit the overall search. In this manner, the time required to query information by use of the mirror database is substantially reduced when compared to the time associated with querying such information directly from the PDM system.
One particular embodiment of the invention provides a method for retrieving reports from a report warehouse in a data management system by at least one of a plurality of user processors in communication with a Distributed Component Object Model (DCOM) server. The DCOM server may also be in communication with the report warehouse. The method comprises establishing a mirror database that is in communication with the DCOM server and extracting an information subset representing data associated with a report stored in the report warehouse. The extracted information subset is then stored in the mirror database. The method further comprises receiving at the mirror database a search request from a first user on a first user processor that may include search criteria for searching the information subsets of the mirror database. The method also comprises searching the mirror database for information subsets meeting the search criteria and constructing a report list representing the reports from which information subsets meeting the search criteria were derived. The list of reports may then be provided to the at least one user processor. The method also includes receiving a report selection from the at least one user processor. The report selection may identify a set of at least one selected report from the list of reports for downloading from the report warehouse. The at least one report may be retrieved from the report warehouse and downloaded to the at least one user processor.
One aspect of the invention provides a method of retrieving information from a data management system having at least one user processor selectively in communication with a DCOM server. The DCOM server may also be in communication with a report warehouse. The method comprises establishing a mirror database in a mirror data storage device that is selectively in communication with the DCOM server. The mirror database includes an information subset for at least one report stored in the report warehouse, each information subset including information representing at least a portion of the report associated with the information subset. The method further comprises receiving a new report from one of the at least one user processor. The method also comprises submitting the new report to the DCOM server. At least a portion of the new report is extracted to form an information subset of the new report and the information subset of the new report is stored in the mirror database. The new report is submitted to the report warehouse for storage therein. The method further comprises receiving a search request from one of the at least one user processor. The search request includes search criteria for searching the information subsets of the mirror database. The method also includes searching the mirror database for information subsets meeting the search criteria and constructing a list of the reports from which the information subsets meeting the search criteria were derived. The list of reports is then provided to the at least one user processor. The method may comprise the step of receiving a report selection from a user, the report selection identifying a set of at least one report from the list of reports that the user wishes to download from the report warehouse. The set of at least one report is retrieved from the report warehouse and downloaded to the first user processor.
One aspect of the invention provides a data management system for storing and retrieving reports. The data management system may comprise at least one user processor adapted to communicate with a DCOM server and having means for submitting reports to the DCOM server. The system may further comprise a report warehouse having a plurality of reports stored therein and a mirror data base adapted to communicate with the DCOM server and having a plurality of information subsets stored therein. Each information subset may include data representing at least a portion of an associated report stored in the report warehouse. The DCOM server may be adapted to communicate with the report warehouse, the at least one user processor and the mirror database. The DCOM server may be further adapted to receive a new report from the at least one user processor. The DCOM server may include an extraction module adapted to extract at least a portion of data from the new report to form an information subset of the new report. The DCOM server may forward the information subset of the new report to the mirror database for storing therein. The DCOM server may also be configured for requesting a selected report from the report warehouse, receiving the selected report from the warehouse and downloading the selected report to the at least one user processor.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of creating a mirror database relating to reports stored in a report warehouse of a data management system. The data management system has a plurality of user processors in communication with a DCOM server, the DCOM server being in communication with the report warehouse. The method comprises receiving a report at the DCOM server from one of the report warehouse and the plurality of user processors. The method further comprises extracting an information subset representing data associated with the received report. A communication link between the DCOM server and the mirror database storage device is then established and the extracted information subset is stored at the mirror database storage device to establish a mirror database.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a data management system comprising at least one user processor having a user interface and means for generating reports. The system further comprises a report warehouse having means for storing data, the report warehouse having a plurality of reports stored therein. The system also comprises a DCOM server having means for communicating with the at least one user processor and the report warehouse. The DCOM server may have means for receiving and transmitting reports. The system may also include extraction means for extracting an information subset from a report, the information subset representing data associated with the report. Also included in the system is a mirror database having means for storing data and being in communication with the DCOM server. The information subset may be stored in the mirror database storing means. The mirror database storing means may have a plurality of information subsets stored therein. Each information subset may include data representing at least a portion of an associated report stored in the report warehouse.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reviewing the detailed description of the invention.